Adventures In Being A Papa Eagle
by Pricat
Summary: Being a father isn't easy but it is rewarding whichbSam finds out as he is a father to the Mini Eagles his kids and all the adventures the family have.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was a random idea I wrote last week on Deviant Art but couldn't resist as it's too cute and involves the Mini Eagles Liberty, Rocky, Rosa and Yankee, the kids I gave Sam and the adventures they have with their father and Uncle Jean**

**In this first chapter, the Mini Eagles discover why jumping on the bed is a bad idea, after their Dad hurts his wing because of one of Yankee's stunts.**

* * *

"Yee-haw!" Rocky said as he and his siblings Liberty, Rosa and Yankee were jumping on the bed despite the fact it bothered their father as he was afraid of them getting hurt.

Being five and a half, Tne Mini Eagles were pretty adventurous like stunts which made their father Sam worry that they'd be in the emergency room despite Jean saying they were kids.

"Maybe we should stop guys!" Liberty said.

"Nah, we're kids, we're supposed to do these things!" Yankee said doing a loop de loop as Sam entered the room.

"Duck!" Yankee yelled as he caught her falling on the floor.

"Oh hi Daddy!" she said.

Sam winced in pain as his left wing hurt as the other kids saw the look on his face knowing he was hurt, but Sam was tough.

"I'm fine guys, Yankee just surprised me.

We should get ready for bed, okay?" he said.

"Okay!" they said running along but he whimpered.

Thankfully Jean was here understanding after Sam explained knowing he needed it checked out but would look after the Mini Eagles as Sam left.

After they were in pyjamas, the Mini Eagles came downstairs for a snack and stunned seeing their uncle wondering where their Dad was.

"His wing is hurt so he had to get it taken care of." Jean said as Liberty glared at Yankee.

"It was Yankee's fault!" he said.

"What do you mean, Liberty?" Jean asked.

"If she hadn't done that loop de loop where Daddy had to catch her, he wouldn't be hurt!" Liberty said.

"Liberty!" Rosa said.

Jean was making them hot chocolate and s'mores despite Sam thinking sugar riled them up before bed seeing Yankee quiet as her black bangs covered her eyes which were filling with tears.

"Guys go ahead, I'll be there." he said.

He saw them go upstairs but saw Yankee still at the table feeling bad her Dad had gotten hurt because of her.

"It was just an accident sweetie, besides your Dad would rather hurt than have you be hurt or your siblings.

He'll be fine." he told the tomboyish eagle female.

She nodded as she was feeling better but going upstairs, getting into bed but Rosa knew it had been an accident.

* * *

The next morning when they woke up, they saw their father there with his left wing in a cast which made them understand but he assured them he was okay.

After eating breakfast and getting dressed, they were going to school and were going to make their Dad something but Yankee was feeling bad her Dad's wing was broken and it was her fault!

Even though Uncle Jean had told her those things happened, she felt bad but made him a card which her siblings thought was sweet.

"He'll love it plus he knows it was an accident." Rosa said.

"I hope so." Yankee said softly.

Later after picking them up, Sam noticed Yankee wasn't herself and kept looking at his cast knowing from Jean she felt bad and they needed to talk.

"Guys go play, I need to talk to your sister alone." he told them.

They understood as they were playing but he was in their room seeing Yankee playing with dolls as he was sitting beside her stroking her long black hair with a finger claw.

"Hey Daddy, why're you here?

I thought you were mad at me?" Yankee said.

" Because of my wing?

Sweetie, accidents happen.

When I walked in, and you were doing that insane stunt, I was afraid you would get hurt, so I'm okay with being hurt as long as you're okay." he said.

Yankee was nuzzling him, feeling better making him relieved.

"That's why I don't like you guys jumping on the bed." he said.

She nodded as they were playing but drawing on his cast as he chuckled, making her siblings curious but smiled seeing.

"Cool!" they said grabbing markers drawing on the cast too but enjoying the game they were playing with their father.

"What's going on here?" they heard Jean ask.

"Nothing, we were just making Daddy's cast pretty." Rosa said.

Jean smirked at this as it was cute and knew that they were having fun, plus he was watching the kids so Sam could have a break.

They were having fun but making sure nobody got hurt as it would upset Sam if they got hurt.

Ne was proud of how they were raising them since the day he had given them to Sam as babies.

The Mini Eagles were being themselves and playing.


	2. Dinner Date Antics

Recently Sam had been seeing a female eagle named Sera who was an old friend and had started dating her plus she had a daughter the same age as the Mini Eagles named Cloud and Sera wanted to come over for dinner making Sam gulp.

He knew, Liberty, Rocky and Rosa would agree but it was Yankee he was worried about as she would try and ruin things or try and chase Sera out of the house, agreeing to dinner.

He had to tell them, sighing seeing Yankee watching TV which was good hearing the others upstairs going to their room seeing them play knights.

"I'm having a friend over for dinner later and she's bringing her kid, Cloud and I really like this friend so things have to go smoothly." he said.

"You're worried Yankee might pull something right?

Constantine taught her bad words the other day, and the teacher put her in major time out." Liberty said.

"Yes that's what I mean, and I washed her beak out with soap because of that." Sam said as they nodded.

They would be good but knew Yankee would plan something.

"Daddy maybe she'll be good!" Rosa said.

"I doubt that sweetie, as she put hair dye in my hair shampoo." Sam said.

Liberty sighed seeing their Dad leave as they were huddling and coming up with a plan so their Dad would be okay and Yankee wouldn't ruin things hearing the doorbell, seeing Sera was here.

They gulped knowing their wild sister was in the living room watching TV but didn't hear any yelling, or things broken or the oven blowing up.

"Something weird is going on here, let's go check it out!" Rocky said.

"Um hey there, you must be the Mini Eagles right?" they heard a soft spoken voice say seeing a female eagle with a ponytail.

"Hey you must be Cloud huh?

We were gonna go check on our sister and make sure she doesn't ruin things for our Dad and your Mom." Liberty said as they were going downstairs.

They were in the living room seeing Yankee playing with action figures and dolls playing Interrogation after seeing their Dad and Uncle Jean interrogate Constantine sighing.

"Hey Yank, you're being pretty quiet huh?

What with Dad's girl friend here?" Rosa said.

"Yeah so what?" Yankee said.

"I bet you're planning mischief, like scaring Sera off or catching her in one of your rope traps that Sneaker showed you huh?" Liberty said.

"Yeah but I haven't done anything honest, besides Sera's nice and likes Dad and he likes her.

Plus he needs happiness, as one day we're gonna leave the nest and Daddy's gonna be alone." Yankee stated as they were impressed.

"And he bribed you, right?" Rocky said.

"Maybe..." Yankee replied.

"Okay then, that's Cloud, Sera's kid." Liberty said.

"Oh hey Cloud." she said but Sam was stunned.

There had been no mischief yet from Yankee and Sera had been here a whole hour as Sera chuckled.

"Sammy, I was like her at that age, being spirited and wild.

She's a good kid." she said.

"I guess." he said but dinner was ready.

"Guys go wash up okay?" he called.

He heard the kids go upstairs but sighed setting the table with Sera's help.

A few minutes later, the Mini Eagles came downstairs along with Cloud but Sam was stunned Yankee hadn't surfed down the banister like normal.

"It must be a blue moon." he said to himself as Yankee sighed.

She really wanted those new rollerblades but her mischief urges were going nuts knowing she could do it.

Sam and the other Mini Eagles were stunned that dinner had gone smoothly without any mishaps from Yankee but was feeling a little bad he was making her suppress her urge for mischief seeing her excuse herself right before dessert which bothered her siblings as Sam told them to go see what was wrong.

They found Yankee in their room playing with a toy fire truck but she wondered what Tbey were doing here.

"Daddy was worried about you, that you weren't yourself." Liberty said.

"Plus you never miss dessert!" Rosa said as Yankee sighed.

"My mischief urges are getting too strong, and if I stayed, they would have gotten the best of me and ruined everything.

You guys go have dessert, it's not like Dad won't make that awesome sundae again, it's our favourite." Yankee said.

"Okay, we'll tell Daddy." Liberty said as they left.

Sam understood but felt bad for Yankee as she loved this dessert but would save some for her as Sera laughed watching them get messy along with Cloud.

"Is it okay if I talk to her, Sammy?" she asked.

He knew Sera could talk to Yankee as she had been spirited as a kid hearing her go upstairs entering the Mini Eagles room seeing Yankee dancing to music chuckling.

"Aren't you supposed to be with my Dad eating dinner?" she asked as Sera chuckled.

"Yes but your Dad was worried about you.

We are alike in the energy level as at your age, I was very mischievous, getting in trouble, in detention." she said as Yankee's eyes lit up.

"Yeah but yours were just for fun, right?" Yankee asked.

"Yes as I sense yours is the same, but it's okay as when I got older, flying became my outlet for my extra energy and helps keep me in check.

I think we're gonna be friends, right?" she said as she nodded.

After she and Cloud had went home and Sam was tucking them in, he was curious about what Sera and Yankee had talked about.

"She told me she used to pull pranks all the time at my age but flying helped her." Yankee told him as he smiled kissing her blue feathered head.

This was a good start as he worried about not having a friendship with her or Rosa when they reached puberty but sighed, that was long away.

He was going to bed himself and was tired but knew that he and Sera were becoming good friends and could have more things like this putting on his pyjamas sitting on the bed. 


End file.
